Allison Gilbert
by isabella7404
Summary: Allison cut herself out from the world after her parents accident. But what happens when a certain Salvatore brother comes and brings her back. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own 'The Vampire Diaries' I only own my character and the plots I make.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This story will eventually become an AllisonDamon story. But I have to build up to that. But I hope you enjoy this story. And you go check out my other story "Complicated"**

Chapter 1

Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were in the kitchen fixing themselves some tea while there 3 children, Elena, Jeremy, and Allison were upstairs in their separate rooms. The oldest of the Gilbert siblings, Elena was sitting on her window seat writing in her diary as usual. They youngest Gilbert, Jeremy was listening to music through his headphones while drawing in his sketch book. He was really good and anyone who saw his drawings would complement them. And there was Allison. She is the middle child and in her parent's eyes the most put together. She is the responsible one

She is always the one that knew what to do when no one else did. Allison is about 5'5 with long wavy black hair that she loves. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. They caught everyone's attention.

Right now she was looking through her closet looking for something to wear since her and Elena had planned to sneak off to the bonfire instead of staying for family night. Once she settled on the right outfit she slipped it on and Elena walked into her room.

"You ready to go?" Allison asked with a smile. Elena nodded also with a smile plastered on her face. Allison opened her window and climbed onto the roof. "Wow, wow, wow. Allison what are you doing?" Elena asked surprised at what Allison was doing. "You don't really really think we could just walk out the front door without anyone noticing, did you?" Allison asked. Elena walked towards the window and stuck her head out the window watching Allison's movement very carefully. "So you going to jump of the roof?" Elena asked with fear in her eyes for her younger sister.

"Don't tell me you afraid of heights." Allison hoped. Then Elena climbed onto the roof joining her sister. "Okay I'll go first?" Allison told her sister before jumping of the roof. Elena gasped at how well Allison landed. She landed on one knee with both hands on the ground. "Here goes nothing." Elena mumbled before jumping off the roof. But she didn't land as good as Allison did. Once she reached the ground she went rolling. Allison let out a light giggle. "You okay?" Allison asked as Elena got back onto her feet. "Yeah. How did you do that so well?" A smirk crept it's way onto Allison's face. "Lots and lots of practice." She answered and Elena laughed and shook her head. "I don't even want to know."

The two got to the bonfire pretty quickly. Elena went straight to her boyfriend Matt while Allison went to hang out with Bonnie and some other friends from her class. Bye the time the party was over both Elena and Allison were too drunk to drive themselves home. "Allison I'm going call mom and dad and ask them to give us a ride." Elena told Allison taking out her phone. "Um. No. I'm good I'll catch a ride with Bonnie. Okay?" Allison told her but said the last part in a questioning tone to make sure Elena was okay with it. Elena nodded and dialed her dad's number. Allison then decided to take this time to walk over to Wickery Bridge. She's always loved that bridge. She would go there and just watch the water below her and sometimes she would catch a few fish passing and she enjoyed that as well.

Allison didn't realize how long she had been at Wickery Bridge she turned around and walked in the middle of the road. She was walking slow and was looking at her feet the whole time. But then a car came by and it was heading straight for her. She noticed it was her parent's car and as soon as her parents saw Allison in front of the car they swerved around her and went straight into the water.

"Nooo!"Allison screamed and ran to where the car had went off. She saw it start to sink and all she could was jump. She plunged into the water. She swam down to car and she saw her mom was unconscious along with her sister. The car was completely filled with water and her dad was only one conscious. Then Allison saw another person in the water with her. He looked at her with wide eyes, but Allison ignored it. She pointed to her sister signalling for him to get her out. He nodded and did what she wanted. She tried to get to her dad who was looking at her with a sympathetic smile. He started to shake his head trying to tell her he was fine. She started banging on the window and pulling the door handle but it wouldn't budge. She didn't even notice the guy got her sister out of the car. But he did it without taking his eyes off of Allison. When he dad started to go unconscious she freaked out and started at hit and pull even harder but it still didn't nudge. The guy came back to the car and saw Allison struggling, but he knew her dad was gone. So he grabbed Allison and pulled her away from the car knowing she needed air. But she didn't go without a fight.

Eventually Stefan got her above water. She started gasping air and sobbing at the same time. "No! No! No! I have to go get him! He'll be fine! Let go!" She struggled against his grasp. But he didn't let go.

"Listen. Listen." He tries to get her attention. Once she looked at him he told her that they are gone. And that didn't take well for her. "No, no, no , no." She kept on sobbing. But she let this guy take her out of the water.

Soon the ambulance came. They got the bodies out of the water and took care of Elena. They guy that saved her was in the woods dialing his brothers number.

"Ahh, Stefan. What can I do for you?" A voice said from the other line. "Damon, I need you to come to Mystic Falls, now." Stefan told him. "What did you get yourself into little bro." Damon asked. "I saved this girl and her sister saw me here and if she tells the police she saw me at the scene they will want to question me and I'm not planning on staying here very long but I don't want her to remember me so I need you to compel her." Stefan explained. "I see you're still eating bunnies." Damon commented realizing that Stefan isn't strong enough to compel people successfully.

"Damon." Stefan groaned through the phone. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Damon informed then hung up the phone.

When Damon finally arrived Stefan took him to Allison. Right now she was sitting at the ledge of Wickery Bridge where the car went off. She was just looking down at the water watching her legs dangle in the air. She looked as I she was debating what to do in her head. Damon stepped forward towards the girl while Stefan was watching out of sight.

"I heard those were your parents." Damon said making himself known. She turned around with questioning eyes. "Yeah." She said softly. "Well I'm sorry for your loss." Damon said joining her on the ledge. "But I need you to do something for me." He said turning him head towards her and she did the same. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I want you to forget what I'm about to ask you. I want you to forget that you ever say anyone else today at the crash. You don't know how your sister got out of the car, but you tried to save the rest of you family. That's it." Damon compelled and when Allison blinked he was gone and she just went back to looking at the water.

Damon decided to stay in town for a little while because he wanted to watch Allison. See how she was. Because something about her made him feel bad for her and Damon didn't care about anyone. But as far as Stefan knew he left town.

Present Day

"Aunt Jenna I'm heading to school early since they didn't mail my schedule." Allison announced. She grabbed her keys and phone. "Okay. See you later." Jenna said. Allison sent her a smile and then walked out the door. No one questioned her anymore when she wanted to leave the house. She's been doing it a lot ever since her parents accident. She hated being cooped up in the place that reminded her about her parents the most. So she always found excuses as to why she wanted to leave.

Allison knew that driving around was her way of grieving and she knew that Jeremy was grieving with drugs and Elena was grieving by going to the cemetery and writing in her journal.

Allison didn't approve of the way Jeremy was handling things, but it's not like she could say anything either because she couldn't stay in the house for more than an hour at a time unless she was sleeping. So she wasn't in any position to criticize.

Finally Allison got to the school but she didn't go straight there. She drove around town for a few minutes they headed to school.

While she was walking through the halls she caught the eyes of a few new students. "Hey, Allison." Matt greeted her along with Tyler. "Hey guys." She said politely. "How have you been?" Tyler asked throwing an arm across her shoulders. "I've been good." She said and tried her best to believe it. Because in her eyes, if she believed it so would others and that method hasn't failed her. "Are you going to the Back to School Bonfire?" Matt asked. "I don't know." She hesitated. She doesn't really like going to those things anymore. "Oh come on you have to go. What am I going to do if you're not there?" Tyler pleaded. "You'll live. I might stop by but it depends." Allison informed. "I hope you do." Matt tells her. "Ok I have to go get my schedule see you guys later." After they said their goodbyes she walked to the office.

When she got there she had to wait behind this guy. She guessed he was new because she had never seen him before. When he was done he stepped to the side and she stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm I never got my schedule in the mail so can I have a copy?" Allison said out of politeness. "What's your name?" She asked without looking up. "Allison Gilbert." Then Allison noticed Stefan still standing next her. She turned to look at him and sent him an awkward smile which he returned. "Here you go." the lady at the front desk said holding up Allison's schedule. She grabbed it and walked away. But when she turned around she saw Bonnie staring at her. Then her eyes switched to something behind Allison. She turned around and her eyes met with the new mystery guy. She quickly turned back around and walked past Bonnie.

Allison isn't as boy crazy as the other girls at the school. She just wanted to go to school and leave without any drama. So that's what she did.

She walked to her locker and stuffed her bag into it. Then she grabbed some books she knew she would need and took off to her first class. Allison is a straight A student so the guidance counselor moved up to Elena's grade. But they never had any classes together.

For 5th period Allison walked into her English Literature class and took a seat somewhere in the middle. She took out her notebook and when the teacher started the lesson she jolted the important stuff down. When she was sure she got everything she took a look around the class to see if she recognized anyone.

She saw some of her old classmates and some new students. Then one person caught her eye. It was the new kid from the office. She immediately turned her head to put her focus back into what the teacher was saying.

School went by surprisingly quick for Allison. She saw Elena walking outside and she stopped her. "Hey Elena!" Allison called out. Elena turned around and once she saw who it was she smiled. "Hey Ally." She greeted. "Do you want a ride?" Allison offered. "No it's okay." Allison nodded at told Elena she would see her at home.

Allison knew that Elena was going to the graveyard. But it was okay with her because it helped her mourn.

Allison got I'm her car and took the long way to stop at the Grill. When she got there she ordered an iced tea.

While Allison was finishing up her ice tea she heard the bell on the door ring indicating that someone was entering the Grill. She turned around and saw Elena and the new kid walking in together. Allison had no doubt that Elena liked him. Allison watched Matt introduce himself to the new kid. Then Stefan and Elena sat down at a table with Caroline and Bonnie.

Once Allison finished her drink she threw out the cup and started walking towards the door. "Allison." She heard her name being called by her sister. "Hey, guys." Allison said turning towards the group. Allison looked at Elena with suspicious eyes then she shifted her eyes to the new kid and back to Elena. She was silently asked her who he was.

"Oh, Allison. This is Stefan. Stefan this is my little sister Allison." Elena introduced us. Stefan held out his hand and she took it. "Nice to meet you." Stefan said politely with a smile. "Likewise." Allison said also with a smile. "So Allison are you going to the Back to School Bonfire?" Caroline asked causing Allison to break eye contact with Stefan. "Umm. Probably not." Allison answered. "Well we are all going. Including Elena and Stefan." Bonnie informed her. "I hope you guys have fun. I'm gonna head home." She told them. They all said bye and Allison left.

 **A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was boring but it was just a filler chapter to get to Allison and Damon meeting for next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

While everyone was at the Back to School Bonfire Allison stayed at home. Allison stayed at home watching T.V in the living room. Somewhere in the middle of the night she went into the freezer and dug out a carton of Oreo ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and returned to the couch.

After about 20 minutes of eating ice cream and watching a movie Aunt Jenna came downstairs. "Isn't there a party tonight or something?" She asked. Allison's mouth was full of ice cream so she just nodded. "Why aren't you out having fun?" Allison swallowed her ice cream. "I'm not into that stuff anymore." Allison told her. "Okay well can you go to Grill and get me a coffee. Please." Aunt Jenna asked. "Yeah, I'll grab one for myself to." Allison said getting up. She cleaned up after herself and walked out to her car.

When Allison walked through the doors of the Grill she saw Bonnie paying the bartender. Then she looked over the rest of the Grill and spotted Caroline make googly eyes to some guy who she noticed was staring at her. Why is everyone staring at me today? She thought to herself.

Nonetheless she ignored it and went to order her drinks. "Hey, Bonnie." Allison said. "Hey, you missed a great party. Well until Vicki was attacked." Allison froze. "What? Vicki got attacked? What happened?" Allison rambled. "I don't know. Jeremy and Elena came out of the woods holding her. They said they found her on the ground bleeding from her neck. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital."

Little did they know the person who did that was sitting in the same room as them. And he was listening in on the conversation.

"That's horrible. I hope she's okay." Allison wished. "Me too. Well I have to get Caroline home. I'll see you later. Bye." Bonnie stood up from her chair. "Bye." Bonnie took Caroline home and Allison sat down waiting for her coffees to be made. Damon took this opportunity to talk to her. He walked up to her and took the seat next to her.

"Hey. Tough night?" Damon asked. Allison turned her head to see who was talking to her. "No not really." She answered skeptically. "I heard about that animal attack that happened today. Was it a friend." He asked trying to sound casual. "Yeah." Allison nodded. "Well I'm sure she'll be fine." He said with a smile. "I hope so." She said. "I'm Damon by the way." The oldest Salvatore introduced himself. "I'm Allison." They shook hands and as soon as Allison made contact with his hand it sent a shiver down her back. She quickly retrieved her hand. "You okay." Damon asked acting like he did by know what was going on. But in reality he felt what happened too. "Yeah I'm going to go home. It was nice meeting you Damon." She got up and grabbed her coffees that were already given to her.Without another word she walked away.

When Allison opened her door she found Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch. "Oh, hi Allison." Elena said awkwardly. "Hey, I'm going upstairs. You guys can continue whatever you were doing." Allison said wanting to get away from the awkwardness.

Allison went to her room climbed into bed. But she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the guy she met. And how she felt something when she touched him. But what she could remember the most was how she got lost in his icy blue eyes. This wasn't good for Allison though. She didn't want to get to know him, she didn't want to let anyone in because she doesn't want to feel broken when they leave.

Even though she knew she just met him she had a feeling she would see him again.

Damon on the other hand was in his house pouring himself a cup of bourbon. By instinct his brain was telling him to get as far away from this girl as possible. He.didn't want to feel things because if let someone in everything else comes along with it along with the guilt and sadness. It was a lot better for everyone if he didn't feel anything. But he wanted to know her. He wanted to go against everything and get to know her.

He has been watching her from a distance ever since the day of her parents death. He watched her tune out the rest of the world and shut out everyone. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

But for now he was going to use Caroline as a personal blood bag as soon as he gets her where he wants her.

The next morning Allison woke up to Elena and Aunt Jenna talking. She walked of her room looking tired and lazy. She was wearing plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. "Your feisty today." Aunt Jenna too Elena. Then she looked at Allison. "And you look miserable." She pointed out. "Well I feel miserable. And I'm sure Elena is in her head dancing on rainbows with cotton candy and all that stuff." Allison said.

School went by quickly for Allison. I'm class they talked about how the comet that is passing by tomorrow is a harbinger of evil and death. There is a party tomorrow for it and Allison was sure she didn't want to go. But then she started to remember how she was before the loss of her parents. She was happy and adventurous and fun. Now she was closed and quiet and she liked keeping things to herself. She didn't want to be that girl anymore because she won't ever be happy if she keeps that up.

So she thought it was time to get some closer. After school she drove herself to the cemetery where her parents are buried. She picked a few flowers to set on her grave. While she was walking to her parents graves a voice stopped her. "I would have never guessed to see you here." The voice said. She turned around and saw Damon. "Oh, hi Damon. What are you doing here?" She asked trying not to sound rude. "I'm just visiting some family." He answered not minding her question. But he wasn't visiting any family he followed her here and was just making himself known.

"Oh, me too." She said. "I'm sorry for your loss." Damon said and he was automatically surprised at what he said. He usually never said that and meant it. But with her it was different. He felt different talking to her and he hated it. He hated someone could make him feel like that. Especially since he was in love with Katherine.

"It was 3 months ago I'm just here to get some closure." Allison told him while they continued to walk to her parents graves. "That's good." Damon commented not knowing what to say. All Allison did was nod. Once they reached their graves she turned to Damon. "You don't have to stay here for this if you don't feel comfortable." She told him. "I'm fine." Damon didn't mind. "I've only met you once and you're here with me while I talk to my dead parents." Allison said to herself aloud with a light laugh. She couldn't believe a guy she barely know was with her for this. "If you're okay with it I'll be glad to stay." He told her and meant it completely. She nodded her head and walked closer to her parents graves while Damon stayed where he was.

"Hi, Mom and Dad. I know you probably here right now listening to me and if you're not then I'm just talking to stones. But either way I'm here. And I miss you. I know I haven't came to visit you like Elena has. But it's because I didn't want to relive the fact that you aren't here anymore with me. With Elena and Jeremy. We all miss you. And I know that this happened 3 months ago but I realized something. Ever since you guys left us I haven't been the same person. I'm not the same fun, happy, energetic girl anymore. I've been sad and I've been grieving and even quiet." She let out a sad giggle. "I mean when am I ever quiet. I don't want to be this girl anymore I want to be the same girl you raised and loved. And I can't do that unless I get some type of closure. So here I am. And all I can think about is how happy I would be if I could see you right now. But this will have to do." Then she laid down a flower on each grave that she picked on the way there.

While Damon was watching her, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward even though he asked to stay with her. He isn't use to being there for someone and he didn't know what to say. He knew that this was an important moment for her and that this was her moment to go back to being her old loving self. Not that she isn't loving now she is just…..closed off.

Allison turned around and sent Damon a small smile. "Didn't you say you were visiting some family here?" Allison asked walking towards him. "Yeah, but it could wait I just visited a couple days ago." Damon lied. "Are you sure? If you don't want me to be there it's fine I can go." Allison told him not wanting to keep him from doing what he came here to do. But in reality he came to see her. "No it's fine. I'd much rather walk you home." Damon said. Allison tried her best not blush and the look on Damon's face said that he did it purposely.

Allison nodded and they walked together out of the cemetery. It was a silent walk but it wasn't an awkward silence it was completely comfortable like they didn't need to speak. Even though Allison barely knew the guy she felt like she could trust him. And that would hurt her in the future and Damon was aware I this. He knew that if he kept on seeing her and getting her to gain his trust she would eventually find out his secret. And honestly he wasn't sure how she would deal with it.

After awhile of the comfortable silence they arrived at the Gilbert Residence. "Um. Thank you. For stay with me while I was doing that." Allison thanked. "It was nothing really." Damon said brushing it off. "I just wanted to let you I appreciate it even though I don't really know you." She added. "Your Welcome." He said and it sounded weird coming out of his mouth. Be wasn't use to people thanking him without sounding sarcastic. What am I getting myself into? He thought to himself. He knew that she was going to be the person that makes him start to feel again. And part of him is saying that this is bad and he needs to get away from this girl as fast as possible. But the other part of him is telling him to wait and see how this turns out. See if she could ever approve of the real him. See if she is worth turning his humanity on all the way.

Allison sent him a grateful smile before walking back into her house.


End file.
